Mimi's last wish
by Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy
Summary: One night Mimi begs Mark to bring her to the roof to look at the stars. It's there she tells him her one wish...MarkMimi FRIENDSHIP! Reviews are awesome. I forgot the disclaimer, so remember RENT belongs to J. Larson WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! Oneshot


"Mark, what do you think it's like to die?"

Mark looked over at Mimi. She was pale, and she was looking up at the sky. The two friends were up on the roof. Roger had a gig to go to that his band mates forced him into. It was either go to the gig or he was out. Mimi insisted that he went, and Roger of course listened to her (he always did), but he didn't like it.

After being alone for half an hour, Mimi suddenly asked Mark to get a blanket. After he had gotten a huge one (he thought she was cold), she told him she wanted to go on the roof. Mark insisted it wasn't a good idea, that she might catch a cold and make her sicker then she already was, but Mimi didn't seem to care. She kept rambling on about how her older brother Tommy talked to her about the stars, and pointed out the constellations.

Finally, Mark finally realized how much it meant to her, and even though he knew that they wouldn't see any stars, he helped her up, and brought her to the roof. He laid the blanket down, and once she was comfortable he laid his jacket over her. It didn't matter that they were in the middle of the summer; she needed to keep warm.

After that, Mimi insisted on Mark lying down with her at to "see how many stars are out". In truth, there was none, but Mark didn't say that. He just pretended to see all the stars she was talking about.

For awhile things were quiet, and Mark took it to himself to check if she was breathing every 2 minutes. Of course she was; she was also staring at the stars with a peaceful look. And now, she ended the silence with that one question...the one question he didn't want to answer. Many times he opened his mouth, but when he tried to answer, nothing came out. It remained silent for a long time, until Mimi finally answered her own question.

"I think it's nice. I mean, if Angel gave us up for it, it must be perfect," She paused for a second, and when Mark looked over at her, she looked like she was holding back tears. But she kept going, "It's probably like finding the best pair of shoes you know. Or like finding the best fitting dress that's sexy, comfortable, and lovely." She sighed, and Mark couldn't help but grin. Mimi is the only one who could compare heaven to fashion.

"I think...I think you just feel peace." Mark whispered, looking back up at the black sky. Mimi laughed, or the ghost of one. "If heaven's like that, then I'd be awfully bored." Mark grinned. "You're probably right. Peace would probably be boring after all of this." Mark said, gesturing vaguely at everything. Mimi smiled at him. "Yes, yes it would."

Again everything was quiet, but not for long.

"How do think Angel is doing up there?"

Mark sighed; he didn't like all this heaven talk. Mark knew that he could just tell her that he didn't want to talk about it, but if he did that, he might not be able to _ever_ talk to her about it. "I think she's probably doing well." Mark managed to choke out. "Me too. Maybe she's talking to April up there. Or Tommy." Mimi smiled sadly at the stars. Mark sighed; her brother died a couple months ago. His death was part of the reason why she was so sick now. Roger and Mark did their best to help her through it, but as much as they tried they couldn't take the horrible pain from her heart. This was the result.

"Yeah. God probably gave her a whole mall for being such a good person huh?" Mark said with a smile. This made Mimi make a sound that was halfway between a choke and a sob. "Yeah, she deserves it. She was there for all of us, even though she was sick." Mimi said, tears streaming down her face. Mark sighed, and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Hey, it's okay. Angel wouldn't want you to cry."

That stopped Mimi's tears. Even though Angel was... (Mark couldn't even_ think_ the word) _gone_, Mimi still strived to please her. It was funny, and cute. She was so close to Angel that she still wants to make her happy. _I'm sure you are._ Mark thought, looking at Mimi.

As if she heard Mark's thoughts, she turned her head towards him and gave him a small smile. "I miss her." Mimi whispered, so low that Mark could barely catch it. "I know. We all do." Mark whispered, looking up the starless sky.

Mimi sighed. "The stars are really beautiful aren't they? I mean, I've always wanted to be a star. Hey, when Roger and I are dead, maybe God or whoever's out there will turn us into itty bitty stars, and He'll put us right beside the other. Or, maybe he'll do that for all of us. Jo, Mo, Collins, you, me, and Roger! And of course Angel." Mimi whispered, smiling towards the sky.

Mark looked at her with wide eyes. She didn't know how much death scared him. He wasn't prepared like them; in fact he was probably not prepared _at all_.

_I guess a death sentence prepares you for a lot of things. _Mark thought to himself, looking up at the stars.

"What are you guys doing up here?"

Mark and Mimi looked towards the roof's door, and found Roger standing in it. He had his guitar in hand, and he was looking curiously at the two.

"We're looking at the stars!" Mimi said with a giggle, and scooted away from Mark and patted the space in between. She obviously wanted Roger to join us, but Roger looked hesitant. The reason why Mark will never know. All he knew was Roger looked hesitant one second, Mimi looked at him with those eyes he loved so much, and then Roger was making his way over to us.

"I'm, um, gonna go film a bit." Mark suddenly said sitting up. "Okay." Mimi breathed, and she suddenly looked very sick and tired. Mark looked at Roger with worry, and Mark noticed tears in his eyes.

_He knows...He knows she's going to die tonight._

Mark suddenly turned, and bent over to kiss Mimi's forehead. "Bye Meems." Mark whispered. _I'll see you soon I hope._ Mark thought. Mimi seemed to understand the hidden meaning behind his words, and she frowned at him, but didn't say a word.

It was only when he was halfway through the roof's door did he hear, "Goodbye Mark."

Mark's heart broke at that moment, so he quickly left so his tears couldn't be heard from Mimi and Roger.

~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~

Mark was staring at the floor when he heard something form the roof.

It was the most horrible sound he had ever heard, and Mark never wanted to hear that sound again.

It was heart-breaking wails, and he knew it was coming from his best friend...there was only one reason that he'd be crying this harshly.

Mimi was dead.

~~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~~

Mark was again on that familiar roof a year later. He was looking up at the sky, and beside him were Mo and Jo. They were talking, and were laughing hollow laughs. But really, they were only there for one reason...well, Mark was only there for one reason...

Mark looked up at the sky while Mo and Jo laughed about something stupid that happened at Jo's work. He strained to see, something, _anything_...

Mimi Marquez died on August 9th, 1990. It was worse thing that could've happen to the group. Roger was a broken man. He refused to go to another gig, and all he did was lie down and sleep. No talking, no eating, no anything. Mark tried to force Roger to take his AZT, but Collins intervened. "He's hurting, Mark. Leave him be." Mark left him be, but it didn't do him any good.

Roger Davis died on September 14th, 1990. The group knew it was coming, but they didn't know it'd be so soon. Roger just gave up after Mimi died. He might as well have died along with Mimi on August 9th. The group truly broke after that. They stopped hanging out with each other, and when they did talk, it was through phone calls and chance meetings.

Thomas Collins died on March 23rd, 1991. The group splitting was what killed him. He also needed his Angel, and the group knew that. After he died, Mark moved in with the girls, since he was now all alone. He also met a woman, who loved photography as much as he loved filming. They were perfect for each other.

"Hey! Look at that! There are four stars up there, all in a cluster. That's rare here." Jo suddenly cried, pointing to the sky. Mark looked up, and there it was, four stars clustered together.

Mark could only think one thing, _Mimi's wish came true._


End file.
